I Can See Your Halo!
by Calypso has arrived
Summary: Broly's father Pargus wants Broly to find a mate. And Pargus's best friend,Axel offers his youngest daughter,Talim.Broly falls in love with her,but is Talim too shy and insecure to accept his proposal. Lemon in later chapters...maybe Rape. :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The Saiyan race was not destroyed and all is well but there are very few female saiyans. Broly's father Pargus wants Broly to find a mate. And Pargus's best friend, Axel offers his youngest daughter, Talim. Broly falls in love with her, but is Talim too shy and insecure to accept his proposal. **_

_It was a beautiful and warm night as I sat in a chair next to the window looking in to the sky._

"_Sir Broly!, a man said behind my bedroom door._

"_Yes.", I spoke softly but loud enough so the man could hear me._

"_Your father wishes to speak with you in his office._

_I got up and walked out the room, then followed the man to my father's office._

_I walked into my father's office and saw him and his best friend, Axel. Thinking about Axel bought a smile to your face. He was like an uncle or another father figure._

"_Son come and sit, we have matters to discuss."_

"_Yea, Broly come sit and have a drink with us!" Axel said while handing me a glass of sprinkling water._

_I sat and notice my father had a smirk on his face and Axel just looked too proud. It was obvious that something was up and it has something to do with me._

"_Son as you know mating season is coming near."_

_Dear God, out of all of the things this conversation could have been about, it just had to be this!_

"_And you have yet to find a mate, so you will be mated to –"_

"_My adorable and youngest daughter, TALIM!"_

"_Well thanks for interrupting me." My father said sarcastically_

"_No Problem! I'll be happily do it again!" Axel said wrapping his arm around my dad's neck, grinning ear to ear._

_I chuckled, I always wondered how those to became best friends. And for some unknown reason I wasn't upset or mad that they had set me up. I wanted to settle down with a woman and have children to call my own. But there wasn't as many female saiyans, so not every man could have a mate. And I refused to lower my self to a worthless human._

"_Broly.", Axel said in a very unusually _

_Serious and deep voice._

"_Sir?"_

"_I know you are a very prideful and powerful man. But do not frighten Talim or she will not mate with you. She is a very shy and gentle soul. And I do not want her to be influenced by her two sisters, because her innocence will be ruined. That's why I'm having her wed and mate you at an early age. And if you harm her, I will have your damn head on a silver platter."_

_Axel then handed me a note, he then said his good-byes and left._

"_Open the note."_

_I did as I was told and read it._

_**Broly please come to the Minor estate at 9 A.M. tomorrow, to eat breakfast with my family and me. Also bring your father and dress in a suite. I look forward to seeing you there.**_

_** Sincerely, Axel Minor **_


	2. Getting Ready

_**Hey ya'll, I read my story again (well the 1**__**st**__** chapter) and saw that I had some mistakes, so please excuse my bad grammar**__. _

_**Talim's P.O.V.**_

_I woke this morning wondering what this man was like. I know his name is Broly...and that his dad was Paragus, but that's it. I hoped out my bed, walk over to the bathroom, and closed the door. There was a long mirror on the back of the door, I looked over my figure, I had never really gotten a good look at my self before. What would Broly think of me? I wasn't as tall or thin as my two older sisters._ _In fact, everything about me was curvy; my hair, my hips, my breasts, __it was a trait that ran on father's side in women. His mother was busty and her mother was as well too. But the ass came from mom's side, which she said to take pride in. My eyes were minty green, my hair was a light brown color with hints of dark brown, and because I stayed and trained outside a lot my skin became a creamy ceramal color. Turning on the water and adding some oil to my bath, I then walked back to my room and went to my closet. I knew we where having guest this morning, but I also planed to go the market with my best friend Hidan. I didn't want to look to casual and I didn't want Broly to find my two sisters more attractive than me. So I pulled out some dark green shorts that fitted well with out giving me a __wedgey, an autumn brown corset that was trimmed with gold string. I looked in my draw for my undergarments (umm… the bra is lacey black with matching panties) and my black lace top to go under the corset._

_Walking back into the bathroom was relaxing, the room smelled like raspberry mixed with vanilla. I __settled my clothes down and turned off the water, striping my small nightgown I stepped into the warm water and grabbed the shea butter soap and my washcloth, I started washing my self. Then grabbed more of the essential oil, some mango shampoo mixed it together and ran it though my hair then rinsed it out my hair. So now my hair was __curly (you know like that kind of surfer girl look) plump, shiny, and over-all attractive,__ I stepped out the tub, wrapped a towel my-self, and unplugged the stopper. After drying my self and putting on my clothes, I brushed my teeth. I pulled out the jewelry box my mother had given to me when I was 16, she said it use to be hers. Even when this box is older then me it still looked brand new, I opened it and took a gold neck lest that was shaped as a leaf, with matching medium sized earrings. I also took out two gold "hair pins" shaped also as a leaf, they were not hair pins but sharp knifes made out of gold & stainless steal. I grabbed some black_ _shoes which had two strings that wrapped and tied around my legs and my utility belt which held all my knives, sinso (I don't know how you spell it. -_-) Beans, money, tranquillizers, and __Smoke pellets__. I checked my self one more time before I ran out the door to the dinning room._

_**Broly's P.O.V.**_

_This morning I woke up on the cold ass floor instead of my nice comfortable bed. I already had picked out my suite last night, so I didn't have to deal with the issue of picking out something to wear. The main colors were white, gold, and red.__The slacks were white as well the vest and blazer, my shirt (which is under the vest.), tie, handkerchief, and shoes (Broly's a Pimp Named Slick-Back! XD) is red. Once I got off the floor I walked over in the bathroom and took off my clothes, stepped in the hot shower, started washing my self and my hair. I wonder how Talim was, I've never met her but I do remember father taking about her once or twice in my life time. Vegeta has told me about her two sisters,_ _Britannia and Jess too. I guess I can see why Axel wouldn't want his only innocence child looking up to those two. I chuckled; too bad I will ruin her innocence that should be fun. I wasn't the man to rape a woman but if she's my wife she probably wouldn't have a choice either way. I like my women small but not thin, more like thick. I hate it when they where just thin like a damn stick, no curves to look at, no breast to play with, and no ass to grab? What kind of women is that? Shy girls were also great, it gave me something to protect and care for, plus I seem to get along with them better. They weren't as annoying, and trust seems stronger, but she would have to be able to cook though._

_Jumping out my thoughts, I hoped out the shower I dried off and got dress. I went to my dresser and put on my small, gold, hoop ear rings, gold cuffs, and neck lest. I wanted to bring her a gift, so I bought a silver ring that had a amber ( : D that's my name) color gem in the middle, then I ran out side to the garden and picked five blue roses. (YEA, Blue B****)_

"_I hope she likes these…"_

_Soon I was out the door waiting for my father to show, so we can leave. _


End file.
